Thanksgiving
by Rie Ravenloft
Summary: AU. The family comes together for the holiday. Very short, mostly fluff/cute/nothing. Dean/Cas, Sam/Jess.


**I wanted to write some fall/family fanfiction, and this is what happened. I edit it so if there are errors I'm sorry about that ^^;**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural or anything.**

A soft breeze rolled through the trees, shuffling the leaves in a soft, crunch whisper. Breath billowed in soft white clouds, dispersing into the air as the man waited. His hands were in his pockets, and his feet stomped occasionally, as if that would keep out the chill. His brother had forced upon him a scarf that he'd scoffed at, but now the thick woolen fabric was wound around his neck.

Worry was begging to set into the man. He'd expected to be met a half hour ago, and he knew his other half to be a punctual. Anxiously, he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked for a message he knew wasn't there.

"Dean!" the slight rasp from his sore throat changed the familiar voice, but the single word still encited an absolute change in the waiting man. His scowl lifted and his shoulders dropped from a hunched position to their relaxed set. Turning on a boot-clad heel, Dean Winchester faced his lover with a soft smile.

"Sorry I'm late," the sick man coughed, hitching his collar higher around his neck as he took the last few steps between them, "I couldn't get Chuck to come in." Dean shook his head to dismiss the words, even though the relief that flooded him was warm, it was only their dog that had set back Castiel's arrival. "Don't worry 'bout it, man. Just glad you're here in one piece."

Still grinning, Dean wrapped him in a hug and leaned in to kiss him, but Cas pulled away with a soft protest. "I'll get you sick." he rumbled in explanation, the hoarse note from his sore throat reaffirming his words, but Dean rolled his eyes. "Worth it." he leaned in and pressed their lips together, letting the ever-present, now familiar jolt of warm happiness roll down his spine at the touch of Cas' slightly chapped lips. The darker haired man jumped slightly as Dean's frigid nose brushed against his cheek, but the kiss was sweet and he wouldn't pull away from it.

"I'm glad." he admitted as Dean finally broke it, and they linked hands, turning to walk into the house with a synchronicity that came from years together. The family had discussed holding this at the small town house Dean and Cas shared, but the potential of Chuck destroying something and limited space had allowed Dean to shoot down that idea, and eventually it was decided that Sam and Jess' was the place for the event.

They walked in to warmth, the incredible smell of roasting turkey, a variety of pies (Dean's hands had been slapped earlier when he'd tried to sneak one away) and side dishes wafted invitingly from the kitchen, making the delightful house even more welcoming. Jess was walking down the hall, a cooing baby in her hands, as they entered and she smiled and teased softly, "Hey Cas, good to see you. Dean was getting crabby."

Cas gave her a soft smile back, but edged away. "Don't get her too close, I'm sick." he warned softly, nodding towards the baby.

"Usually you aren't contagious by the time you show symptoms!" a voice called helpfully from the other room, "Rather not risk it." Dean answered though, and he could see Jess was grateful for the excuse to keep her baby from the possibility.

"I'm good though, c'mere, kiddo." the man rumbled, taking his niece in his arms. At first he hadn't been to keen on the little thing, but by the time she was a week old Amelia had forced her way front and center in his heart, and now they had a hard time keeping her out of Dean's arms.

The little group made their way to the living room, and greetings went up all over. Cas leaned down to give Jo a half-hug, and Bobby nodded at him. Charlie, who was sitting on the floor with her laptop on the coffee table, gave him a cheerful wave and Kevin, Dean and Cas' adopted son, was sitting on the couch above her, watching over her shoulder. "Hello, Kevin." Cas prompted gently, and the boy tore his eyes away to smile. "Hey, Cas. Sorry, she's on the level I've had trouble with."

"Charlie, can't you put that away?" a voice chastised, and Ellen walked in from the kitchen, towelling off her hands and glaring a little. "Oh, uh, yeah just, well, can I finish this level real quick?" she asked, her face contorting a little as she frantically maneuvered her mouse. Ellen rolled her eyes and Dean grinned, bouncing the baby on his hip.

"Hey, Sam." Cas called into the kitchen, and the mop-headed man emerged a minute later, a huge grin on his face and a "Kiss the Cook" apron covering his chest. "Good to see you, Cas." the giant delivered a half-hug then rushed back into the kitchen, closely followed by Ellen.

It was a noisy event, with good-natured bickering and a little more thrown food than anticipated, but as they sat around the table, laughing as Bobby told some anecdote about his escapades with Rufus, Cas met Dean's eye and smiled. Neither could remember a better Thanksgiving, and neither had ever had quite so much to be thankful for.


End file.
